Artemis Fowl: The End Begins Now
by sinisterjd
Summary: The inevitable finally happened, a new war has started with the Mud Men only this time it is against the people. Artemis faces many new challenges, picking allegiances, friendships, and even the relationship that has started again between him and Holly Short. of course comments and reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

All elves know the stories and the legends, the fearless warriors who fought against the Mud Men, how cruel and barbaric they were against the people until they were finally driven underground. 10,000 years later Artemis Fowl recently recovered from his cloning, reviews his files with his closest friends and LEPrecon officer Holly Short. It has been just over a year since Artemis's cloning and for the most part he has recovered his memory with only bits and pieces missing here and there but what has returned has brought back Artemis to his good old self. The files to Holly are, as normal, confusing to her but to Artemis they mean an upcoming danger that would change the world forever.

"Arty what are we looking at here exactly?"

Artemis scowls at Holly's use of his pet name but replies, "this Holly is big trouble, Foaly may be able to keep humans from discovering the People through technology but when it comes to old fashion paper and oral traditions I fear we are at a loss here."

Holly after spending so much time together notices his tone and immediately begins to call Foaly to add to the discussion. "Alright Artemis what this about being stooped by Mud Men?" Foaly chimes in before Holly finishes calling.

"Foaly I would think at this point you could drop your theatrics we both know you are wired into my video, audio, and even some of my computers, only those I've allowed of course."

Holly stops the genii before they can measure their technological sticks, "OK! You're both talented and smart can we please move onto the issue at hand."

Artemis first to back down, "very well as I said Foaly we have a very old style of information in human hands that knows everything about the People and the existence of the fairy forts."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Artemis couldn't help but notice that lately whenever Holly interjects or asks something of him he is first to listen or give in to her requests.

Holly and Foaly on the other hand had stopped dead cold, to think that a group Mud Men knew of their only refuge and on top of that they knew how to access it.

Holly was first to recover, "how the hell is that possible?" she looks with an odd expression between anger and fear, between Artemis and Foaly.

Foaly with a tone of utter defeat looks to Artemis, "how Artemis?"

"A secret society of humans has remained 'underground' so to speak, they use no computers and use no device to be hacked or traced. This group has existed since the great inter-species war, much like the berserkers they have been waiting patiently. They have passed down their knowledge and know everything about the people and have set up cells and weapons caches all over the world, ready in case another war begins."

"if they've been around so long why haven't they acted and why is this the first we are learning of them?"


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later Artemis, Holly, and Foaly were in front of the council and command Trouble Kelp.

"Go on Artemis, we need all the details," Kelp began.

"Very well commander, as you know Foaly and I have worked to keep the Peoples existence a secret from humans. However it seems we are thousands of years too late." Artemis stopped to let the gravity of the situation sink in.

The head of the council spoke first, "how is this possible? How could such a group exist for so long without it being discovered by us, Foaly?"

Foaly stepped forward, "this group is organized without computers or other electronic device, the most technology they use is paper and pencils and of course according to Artemis various weapons caches with the most basic firearms and ammo. And it seems that technically we did know about this group…"

Kelp interjected, "what do you mean technically Foaly?"

Artemis stepped in to save Foaly, "what Foaly means to say is that this group is not just one group, in fact they are split into dozens of societies and then split into hundreds if not thousands of smaller cells. Various names and factions each run by someone who knows the truth."

Holly chimed in to help with the military talk for Artemis, "the smaller cells only have one person who knows of the People they lead mostly whack jobs and fanatics, the real danger is the bigger dozen or so societies they make up the real group but we still don't know how high of a command they go."

The councilor question, "this group seems massive and well organized, technology aside how is it that they stayed hidden and how did we finally learn of them?"

Artemis eagerly took this to show off how once again he was able to out due the advanced People, but it was short lived as he once again say how such a threat had escaped his quadropedic friend. He took a deep breath and began again, "I first became aware of the group when I still had the C Cube, upon testing its abilities it gave me only a single ping about a meeting about fairies and war. I figured it was another video game or some sort like that but since it was the C Cube that pinged it I looked into it and until recently had no progress."

At that moment Butler walked into the council meeting room, "I hope I'm not too late."

"Right on time my friend," Artemis said without even turning around.

Butler walked straight up to the councilors and put down a human sized copy of the fairy bible.

The council sat dumbfounded, "what is this? We already know you own multiple copies of our Book."

Artemis simply nodded to Butler and at this sign he opened the book till a letter fell out. Trouble picked up the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear General,_

_Recent events have led us to believe that there has been a recent increase_

_ in fairy activity. First there was the explosion near where we believe Atlantis is,_

_ also there was water displacement as well as a 5 second appearance of an unknown land mass _

_ off the coast of Ireland. We believe the fairies have a human ally now. Can't say more will _

_ contact for face to face meeting for full briefing. Humans United_

_ Commander Ryder_

Kelp put the letter down and realized his hands were shaking looking up from the letter he saw he wasn't the only one, the council was silent. Holly too had started shaking, but she found comfort when she finally noticed Artemis was holding her hand watching her with worry. _How long has he been holding my hand?_ She thought _I don't want him to let go….. _


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Alexander Garcia of History at St. John's University in New York was walking across the snow covered campus to his office for his monthly meeting. A seemingly ordinary day with a seemingly ordinary man, and yet there was something about this college professor that demanded attention and respect. In fact that's exactly what he got from his students, his peers, and especially from his soldiers, that's right this simple Professor is also the General of an ever expanding army active in all 50 states and in several other counties, especially those with active fairy forts.

General Garcia had just recently taken over as general around the same time Artemis first kidnapped Holly. Since taking command he has pushed for a preemptive strike against the Fairies and to lead the humans into a safer world, at least that's how he saw it. He believed the fairies were building up their population to rival humans and create better weapons to do a massive first strike against the humans so they could rule the land. While the general had good intentions himself, what he wasn't aware of was his commanders and trusted lieutenants were already conspiring against him once the war had ended. Naïve they believed the general to be they could not argue his strategic mind, being a history professor his focus was wars ancient and modern.

Under the direction of Commander Johnson, the other higher ranks followed the General till the signal was given, and thus the General walked in to meet with his "trusted" men as they did once a month for the past year.

The General walked through his door, "evening gentlemen I hope our endeavors are progressing nicely."

Commander Johnson took his place seated next to the general, "indeed sir our posts near the forts are fully stocked and our government officials wait till we expose the People so as to encourage a war."

"Excellent!" Exclaimed the general, clasping his hands together. "Now onto a more serious matter I've been informed by our United Kingdom liaison Commander Ryder, that his Book and an important letter have gone missing, presumably stolen."

The Canadian Commander stood to voice his theory, "General I understand that some believe that the People have an ally on the surface, is it possible it was this man? And do we know who man is?"

The Illinois Commander took the floor this time, "according to my contacts it is not a man, but a boy a teenager to be exact. He won't give me a name yet though."

"Why not?" Came a reply from multiple commanders, "who is this contact?" Others asked.

"He won't give me the boys name till we get him released from prison, my contact is Jon Spiro."


	4. Chapter 4

Jon Spiro sat in his cell lavish bedding and bathroom but still a grey and dull jail cell, with the money he had left after his battle with the retched Artemis Fowl, it is all he could do to make his stay better.

_Finally, _he thought, _years of pulling strings and contacts I finally found someone who believes me and can help me get out of this damn shit hole place._

Spiro knew that Artemis cheated him somehow but _fairies? _Really? He couldn't care less, however, these people can believe whatever the hell they want all he cared about was getting out of prison. And if those people took his revenge out on Artemis for him well than that was just icing on his welcome home cake.

**Heaven City, below ground**

Holly walked with Artemis and Butler to their specially made housing in Heaven. The council wanted their two most valuable human assets close incase war did break out again, with today's human technology who know how long the People would last. Artemis being the great guy he is because of Holly he purchased the housing and made it to his style and liking making it his residence while in Heaven.

_This place is only down the street from me, _Holly realized. She was filled with embarrassment and joy at the thought of living near Artemis, her eyes also gazed toward his hand which she had been holding until they arrived at Artemis's house.

"Do you want me to walk you home Holly it's just down the street I don't mind," asked Artemis. With Holly lost in her thoughts she snapped back into it at his question.

"It's okay Arty I could use some time to myself to think about what we should do."

Artemis looked into his friends mismatched eyes, just as she knew his tone was series back in his study, he knew that behind the words and smile, Holly had something on her mind. After a second Artemis pulled Holly in and hugged her. The action surprised her but at the same time she could help feeling safe and warm in his arms.

After a few moments Artemis pulled back, "if you ever need anything Holly I'm here for you."

"I know Artemis thank you," she hugged Artemis this time waved goodbye and started off towards her apartment.

Butler waited quietly at the door watching their exchange, _they've both changed so much since they first met, and with Holly around Artemis has become a completely different person._

Artemis walked up his steps with thoughts of plans and strategy, but in the back of his mind he had thoughts of his closest fairy friends, _what am I to do should the humans discover them? If a war starts I will of course help my friends, yet with the just numbers the humans win. What then? I'll be a traitor to my own race. I can accept that but my friends and family above ground will also be in trouble and I could do more good for the fairies by pretending to help the humans. That would mean abandoning my friends and they can't know they could jeopardize my position mhhhh… this will take some careful planning._

Butler could see the war going on in his young charges eyes, "wars aren't pretty Artemis, tough choices have to be made and just because one operation seems like the right thing to do doesn't mean it will give the best outcome in the end."

Artemis looked up from his thoughts at Butler, "I know Butler thank you I'll take that into my calculations, I'll be in my room bring dinner around the usual time please."

"Yes, sir," was all Butler said as he watched his charge close his door he went to the kitchen in his own thoughts while he prepared dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed at an incredible slow rate for the People, at least those who knew of the ever growing threat. Artemis, Holly, and Foaly worked day and night to learn all they could about the mysterious group, because of the groups lack of trace the most they learned was that the group center of control had moved over the decades and was now being controlled from the U.S., and that there were unconfirmed intel that the fairy forts were being monitored. The fairies still shielded before leaving but if they figured out, like Artemis had years ago, how to see shielded fairies than the threat was growing even more.

Foaly and Artemis worked in the lab while Holly and a recon squad would travel above ground. After weeks Holly was having a break back at Artemis's house, Butler had just served dinner for the three of them.

"Butler has your contacts come up with anything?" Holly asked trying to keep her mind from worrying.

"Not too much besides the fairy bible, the most they've gotten is that the general is in the U.S. probably in the north east."

"Besides their desire to expose the fairy people, I admire this group for their secrecy technique, staying hidden for thousands of years," Artemis chimed in as he placed his finished dishes in the sink.

Holly gave Artemis a cold stare for the comment but quickly faded, she was utterly exhausted from the daily searches above ground. Artemis noticed her tired state, "Holly you look terrible," he chuckled while Holly punched his shoulder, "thanks for the compliment Arty."

Still chuckling Artemis cleared Holly's dishes, "you're more than welcome to stay here if you'd like the guest room is yours any time."

Holly blushed at the overnight invitation but quickly quelled the feeling, "thanks Artemis I really appreciate that."

Butler took his leave and Artemis escorted Holly to the guest room attached to his study. They both sat on the couch heavily exhausted.

After moments of silence Holly had to ask, "What do you thinks going to happen to my people?"

Artemis looked into the distance collecting his thoughts and looked at his friend worry spread across her face, "honestly I don't know, Foaly and I have been working on possibly relocating the People to a more secure location but that doesn't seem likely. You'd still need the fairy forts and even Atlantis won't be safe for long. If the People are exposed to the world again what comes next will depend on how we handle the politics."

While everything was high on her priority list Holly couldn't help notice that last _we._

"_We_? Artemis Fowl is a _we _now?" Holly couldn't help smirking at him with that.

Artemis laughed at her teasing him, "Yes Ms. Short I do not intend to let the world hurt my friends." At this last saying he moved closer to Holly. She at the same time scooted closer. They sat there two friends preparing for what might come to happen but also find themselves in their own little world. After a few minutes Artemis felt Holly leaned against him and began to blush when he noticed that Holly fell asleep. He pulled the couches blankets over the two of them and sat there silently with no thought in his head till he too fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Commander Kelp arrived at Artemis's place with an assault squad; Butler came to the door and immediately recognized the military preparedness and pulled his sig saucer in an instant.

"What's going on Commander?"

"It is starting; we just received word that a group of humans attacked a fairy fort in the States. We are on high alert, and we can't find Captain Short."

"No worries there Commander she's here. What do you need now?"

"Good we'll need everyone now get Artemis we are going to the council we need to discuss our next moves and prepare for a full scale war."

"Understood Commander we will be there in 20."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two days earlier**

Professor Alexander was in his office grading papers when his second in command Johnson, a former student actually, walked in.

"General, sir our troops are in position awaiting your order."

The Professor looked up from his grading, glad to be rid of the meaningless papers he stood to address his Commander.

"Good this will be the first message we send to the fairies," now starting an open war the General dropped the society's tactic of not directly speaking of the People.

"Commence the attack immediately commander, and be sure to take prisoners, blind fold them and bind their hands we need to keep them from using magic."

"Yes, sir!" The commander saluted and left the office to see the orders through.

The General sat at the edge of his desk a smile across his face, _and so it begins we will rid this world of the fairy kind and save our race. Not even the human betrayer will be able to stop us. _The General laughed to himself and proceeded to leave his office for the last time. _I need to get ready, _he thought, _can't speak to the president in such rags, I must ready my uniform so I can address my soldiers and government properly._

**Fairy Fort Rocky Mountains, Midnight**

The Society's soldiers took positions around the fort, their Lieutenant wore he specialized night vision goggles that allowed him to see through the forts shielding. The Lt. gave signals to move in silently on the fort.

Ever since the council discovered the threat they began to rebuild the fairy military under the command of Trouble Kelp, with Artemis, Holly and Butler to also help control and raise. As such Butler had increased security and every active Fairy Fort. This Fort had luckily received its new protection detail; unluckily they weren't prepared for a surprise human attack. 50 armed fairies and 10 regular security fairies guarded the fort, but 25 well trained well armed humans, who were twice the size of the fairies now primed their weapons.

It was a new moon night, without the magical moon out the fairies felt a little empty but they managed, that is until a loud explosion stopped everyone and got their attention. Before they could even catch up and realize that humans were attacking the fort 19 fairies had been killed by grenades. Next a hail of gun fire riddled the fort from all sides 8 more fairies went down bleeding from multiple wounds their magic was useless. Finally a fairy captain rallied what was left of their force and began to fight back.

A squad of shielded fairies tried to move to a higher firing position but to all the fairies surprise the 10 fairies were immediately targeted and taken down. The shock rippled the remaining force they lost focus on the fight, _how could these humans see through our shields?! _The captain once again called his men to action but it cost them as the humans used their distraction to move up now they were inside the fort the fairies were forced to retreat behind desks and waiting chairs. But not before another 7 fairies went down. The fight continued on the remaining fairy force was losing badly everyone had been shot at least once and only 1 or 2 of them had any magic left.

While the captain knew he needed every man to fight he sent a small squad to the shuttle bay to destroy the shuttles and titanium eggs, but to save one for retreat. They had to evacuate and destroy the fort before the Mud Men could control it. It took another 10 minutes and 7 more fairies lives before they were ready to go. The captain ordered the retreat and primed the forts self-destruction device.

The captain didn't know how many humans knew of the fort but ordered them to fight till all the Mud Men were inside and once they were they were going to take off and blow the fort. The fight had turned to chaos for the fairies but their luck held out and they blew the fort killing the humans who attacked them killing all but 15 of them.

**Council Chambers 8 hours later**

"As you can see the Mud Men were well armed and more than ready for a fight with fairies." The Captain finished his report to the council.

"Who else would know how to see through fairy shields?" The head Councilor asked.

Artemis who had been silent for the entire report finally spoke up, "unfortunately councilor most modern day video cameras have some sort of setting that would allow such an act. Even a home video camera will show a shielded fairy as snow or static in the middle of the screen."

Kelp stood slowly turning to Butler, "is there anything we can do to prevent such an attack again?"

"I'm afraid not commander these men were well prepared unless I had some backup even I would probably have lost."

At such a statement Kelp turned white.

Artemis went to the commander, "don't worry commander, we have increased our forces at our other forts and we've even discussed the possibility of shutting down all forts except the biggest and most important and focusing our forces there. We won't do such an act yet but it is a plan."

Kelp could only nod at the boy but he did find comfort knowing Artemis was on their side.

Holly walked up beside Artemis, grabbed his hand and looked to Kelp, "don't worry commander we have a pretty good plan starting to form."


	7. Chapter 7

The General was annoyed he had hoped to show live subjects to his government audience but because the fort exploded and killed all his men, his secondary recovery team was only able to get those fairies that had died outside the fort. _Alas it will have to do; I have enough supporters already to start the stir of interest and fear of these creatures. The war will began and proceed as planned. _The General dressed in his own type of military formals but clearly displays him as the rank of general, gets his thoughts interrupted when Commander Johnson walks in with a congress secretary.

"They are ready for us sir."

"And our displays?"

"Ready as well General."

"Shall we go gentlemen they are very eager to here you presentation," the secretary says interrupting the men.

The General stands in front of both houses of Congress and the Senate, pulling all the strings he has to get this meeting with all the government, save for the president.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I stand before you to reintroduce a species lost to us through the times. A species that poses a great threat to mankind and to our very dominance on the planet."

The General paused to let his words sink in; many members began to mumble amongst themselves at the idea of an unknown species that could topple the human race.

The General motions his Lt. to bring in their subjects. They wheeled in the 3 best recovered dead fairies along with doctors and projectors to display images, DNA, blood samples, and everything else.

"These creatures," he motions to the bodies, "have existed among us for centuries living underground because of a war with us once before. Now here we are again they have more advanced technology and powers we have no defense against. These creatures have lived beneath us and we believed them pot of gold, top of the morning, magic bearing leprechauns. These are not friendly green loving creatures these are fairies. Magic bearing, technologically advanced, fairies that hold a grudge from our first war, knowledge lost in time we have. Plans, scans, weapons, and we have the means to train the rest of humanity to fight this threat our group has already prepared and if this government allow us we will lead the war till we have completely dominated or annihilated these fairies."

With this last sentence those in the government who already knew or part of the Generals group stood and voiced their support, and with this a wave crashed over the government senator after senator and congressmen after congressmen voiced their approval and support of the General.

**The Dark Corner Behind the congress**

Artemis and Holly stood watching the General speech, he spoke and spoke and finally the U.S. government gave their approval. Artemis's famous grin appeared and Holly knew it was time, she shielded and flew to the front to wait.

When it quieted down Artemis made his move, "wouldn't it be best to speak to these people before we go to war?"

The room instantly went quiet and the General was taken back he expected to quell such a question with his supporters and it had worked but someone had still managed to get the question in. He looked to see who it was and was again surprised to see a boy, a teenager, _a teenager! Could this be the fairy supporter? _He walked confidently to the stand and just like the Generals aurora he demanded attention.

Artemis Walked straight to the stand to address congress and the General.

"It is true this species does exists, it is true they possess better technology and magical powers," pause for dramatic effect. Artemis continues, "We should talk to this new race first discover what they want how we may coexist before we go off and kill them."

"And how do you propose we contact these fairies?"

The question came from the General, and Artemis once again smiled.

"It is easier then you think actually, watch," Artemis takes a step back from the microphone. Everyone sits forward to watch wondering what is to happen. Artemis raises his hand and simply snaps his fingers and in an instant Holly materializes flying above Artemis, in the light for all to see.

In that instant all the air is gasped all at once by every person in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Holly allowed the people time to recover and observe her presence before she lowered herself to Artemis's level, and before she could say a word the General immediately stepped forward newly placed sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Shield your gentlemen and bind that beast! One there powers allows them to control our minds and actions!"

"Please professor no need to cause such worry, my friends Mesmer, as it's called, needs eye to eye contact even a more powerful warlock would have trouble using it on a crowd this size."

"How do you know this?" A congressmen who wasn't a part of the Generals men, asked, "and who are you boy and who is she?"

"Artemis Fowl the Second," Artemis took a bow, "at your service for human liaison between the Fairies," he nodded towards Holly.

"My name is Holly Short I am an elf from the Lower Elements city called Heaven. If you'll allow me I would be more than glad to explain and deal with all your questions. But before that I would like to go on your records by saying that we Fairies do not want a war with the Humans."

**Several Hours Later**

Artemis and Holly depart, and the congressmen watch as this boy and elf walk into what appears to be an empty courtyard. In an instant a LEP shuttle and recon squad materializes.

"No need to worry gentlemen this is merely our ride and protection detail, I am sure you understand our precaution," Artemis said addressing the watching government officials.

Everyone boards the shuttle, and which shields again and takes off back towards Heaven. Once safely crossing the Atlantic and shielded Holly and Artemis release a sigh of relief. At the start of their presentation things didn't seem to be going well, but the Congressmen from earlier John Hahn from California, he asked questions and seemed very supportive at the idea to coexist as they always have fairies below and humans above with no change to their lives. Unfortunately everyone knows that eventually some type of event will happen that will lead to conflict between the two races.

"That was a very bold straight forward move Arty, do you think it'll work?" Holly finally asked, everyone in the shuttle was nervous about being on open human territory so all was silent. Every recon soldier looked up from their own silent thought to look to Artemis.

Artemis looked to his friend with a light smile and looked to the rest of the fairies who were now watching him waiting, "not my usual tactic I know but it is a good first step to gain human support for the fairies, who knows if we can avoid war we may be able to negotiate for an island or plot of land to open the first above ground fairy city."

"Are you serious?"

"Quite possible yes, but for now we need to contact Kelp and have him send a force up to Fowl manor it will be the Fairy embassy for the time being."

Holly nodded and began sending a message to Foaly and Kelp about setting up shop at Fowl Manor. "What about your family Artemis?"

"Well after my death and cloning Butler and I brought them up to speed about the fairies remember? And as such after a discussion with them you have the support and backing of the entire Fowl family," he said with a widening smile as he saw the affect this had on his friend.

With these words and without even thinking Holly threw he arms around Artemis and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you so much Artemis! This means a lot not just to me but to the entirety of the People." Holly smiling realized her open action of affection and quickly withdrew blushing, her men watching from every corner of the shuttle snickering to themselves seeing their commanding officer acting so _girly._

Holly withdrew into her seat, Artemis was lost in his mind, _she kissed me again on the cheek but she kissed me! _Artemis excited at the action subconsciously reached his hand to the spot where Holly kissed him.

**Rocky Mountains Destroyed Fairy Fort**

The General was surveying what was left of the fort; just the above ground facility remained. It seems a few grenades had dislodged the explosive. _A facility for civilian traffic yet this place has better security than your average military base. It is perfect. _Commander Johnson made his way towards the General.

"Commander, this place will do nicely. Be sure to destroy any access below ground and let get this place up and running, this will be our command center."

"Do you think that is wise sir? This belonged to the fairies they could come back."

"No worries there commander they abandoned this place, destroyed it as they believed but now we can use it to our advantage."

"Very well sir, it'll be done right away."

"Good I want us ready by the end of the week," The General went off again across the remains once again in tactic to insight a war with the Fairies.

**Fowl Manor/Fairy Embassy**

"Make sure those DNA turrets will only fire if primed too, we don't want to start a war by accidently shooting random Mud Men," Kelp was ordering as Foaly's techies worked to upgrade and install security and defense equipment around the manors medieval walls and guard towers.

"Can we help?" Myles and Beckett standing behind Kelp asked. Trouble turned around to the young boys who were already getting taller than the fairy in charge.

"Of course, go to Foaly's shuttle. Annoying as your experiments have been. . ." Myles and Beckett shared the devilish Fowl grin, ". . . you too are getting to be as smart and cunning as your older brother you guys will be great help."

Beckett and Myles trailed off to the tech-shuttle when Holly and Artemis landed, they went straight to meet with Kelp to discuss what they did and their next moves.

"How'd it go you too?"

"Pretty well actually Commander, Artemis managed to turn a room of war cheering men to a quiet room of men who now had to rethink their opinions."

"Unfortunately though I doubt that Alexander Garcia will allow it to end there," Foaly added as he walked up to the group.

Artemis put away his portable computer, "Indeed from my research on our way back it seems he is a professor at a private college and his subject is in warfare, ancient and modern, this man is a tactician."

"Great another genius who wants to rule the world," Kelp grumbled.

"Not exactly," Foaly explained, "genius tactician he may be but everything we have on him dictates he isn't the dictator world domination."

"Agreed, no I believe the Professor sees himself as a savior, that he will lead the human race and protect them from the Fairy people," Artemis said as he walked off towards his study thought bombarding his brain. Those of his beloved captain had been of recently taking the most space. _I need to do something about these thoughts before they distract me from the task at hand."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis's Study**

_What to do, what to do. Only one other girl has stirred me so, and things with Minerva didn't end well yet we managed to stay cordial. With Holly though, should things not go well she could shot me . . . _even with such a thought he couldn't help chuckle at imagining Holly brandish her neutrino 3000 at him. _Holly though . . . she causes more than a stir inside me, feelings stronger than Minerva caused and Holly and I haven't even done anything._

Artemis continued in his thoughts of his growing love interest, when Butler walked in interrupting his thoughts. "Sir, I just thought you'd like to know cameras and sentries along with Foaly's upgrade to our computer systems is complete the manor is 100% functional and ready. Also Kelp has set up a temporary barracks near what used to be the manors armory."

Artemis took longer than his usual manor to process his bodyguard's words, "thank you Butler glad to hear everything is on schedule for once."

"Is something wrong Artemis, you seem . . . off in some way."

"Nothing escapes your eye old friend, yes something is the matter and it involves one of our fairy friends and I don't know when the right time to talk to them would be."

Butler didn't get this far without being able to understand his young charge when there were deeper meanings to his words. Knowing that Artemis spoke of Holly and the impending danger they knew was inevitably coming he knew Artemis's dilemma needed attention regardless.

"Well with things the way they are in the world their won't be a right time, however should the situations be switched I'm sure the good Captain would also appreciate being told as soon as possible," and with that Butler walked out of the study to the LEP command post to retrieve the Captain.

Artemis sat eyeing where his bodyguard had just left, _damn that man in another life he would've made a formidable opponent. _He laughed at the idea of a genius Butler somewhere in the universe when his study door opened again.

"Ah Butler come to . . ." _was_ all Artemis got out when he saw Holly before him.

"Sorry Butler said you wanted to see me?"

_Once again that man plays me I'll have to make him listen through a lecture to get him back._

Artemis cleared his throat, "yes Holly there is something between us and I didn't know when the best time to talk about it given the situation. Hence Butler took it upon himself to see we had time."

Holly chuckled at Butlers tactic against his young master, "good old Butler, now what is it you want to talk about than Arty?"

Artemis took several deep breaths and went over to stand by his beloved friend. "Well . . . it's about us, Holly and . . ." Artemis paused and blushed, "our relationship."

Holly immediately blushed at the word _relationship, _"oh . . .," Holly shifted on uneasily but also kind of excitedly. "Well listen Artemis, we both know that there has been something going on between us I won't deny that, and yeah you had it right there isn't really a good time for this but thanks to Butler we have a chance now."

Artemis perked up when Holly acknowledge the feelings between them. He stepped closer to Holly, lowered himself to her level and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know what I would like from our relationship. What do you want Holly?"

Holly took a second to collect her thoughts together. Artemis could see the fight in Holly's face and decided to take a leap of faith. As Holly was lost thinking she was interrupted by the warm intense feeling of Artemis's lips against hers, her thoughts thrown out the window, without needing to think she returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Artemis.

They stayed lips locked till Artemis moved them to the couch there kiss gaining more passion and momentum. Until once again Butler decided to interrupt Artemis for the second time, he knocked on the door using his intuition not to enter, once again proving to be right.

Artemis and Holly shared a scowl and laugh. Artemis looked in Holly's mismatched eyes and Holly looked back into his mismatched set.

Kissing her once more Artemis said, "Well I guess I have my answer."

"I guess you do," Holly said as she kissed him one last time before they got up and went to see why they were needed.

**Ops Center Fowl Embassy**

Foaly had multiple screens running on various news and government channels around the world. Today every channel was showing the same thing "Fairy Species discovered: friend or foe?"

Butler, Artemis, and Holly walked in to see Foaly opening new channels and various website all showing the finding of the People.

Holly instantly went to the screens, "Foaly what the hell is all of this?"

"I don't know, it happened all at once all over the world news sites and government stations are reporting about our existence and all over the internet it is the same thing. I don't know where its coming from but it hit at the same time."

"Very clever of him," Artemis said more to himself.

"Who Fowl?" Kelp asked as he entered the room already aware of the situation.

"The General, Commander Kelp, after mine and Holly's demonstration to the American Government he needed a new tact, and instead of causing a situation he is hoping that by going public some other government or some event to happen that will cause public unrest towards the People."

Butler spoke up now, "doesn't he also realize that strategically that was the worst thing to do? More than likely it will help us find other Human allies and support."

"Indeed Butler, under normal circumstances I would agree however because of how much more technologically advance and even biologically advanced the People is we have no idea how people will react. True we will gain support but any negative light against us and war would be just around the corner."

One of Foaly's monitors notified them of a message, "the council wants to talk to us," Foaly went silent for a moment before reading the next part, ". . . they want to discuss the idea of gathering all the warlocks and releasing the spell that the bible has put upon us."

Everyone even Artemis was shocked at such an idea, to release the fairies from the ancient rules would mean there would be no repercussion for any action a fairy to interact with humans in any way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Society Fort Rocky Mountains**

"General do you believe this action wise?"

The General turned to his cabinet, "yes I do, and we are a proud race one that doesn't like to share no matter how many supports the fairies find eventually we will have our war and cleanse this world of this threatening race, once and for all."

The council mumbled in agreement, already they had sent numerous orders around the world to create simultaneous unrest amongst humans and to push further action to be taken against the fairies.

Above ground all around the world soldiers set up military encampments around the remaining fairy forts. Below ground the council put all fairy cities on high alert, old factories reactivated and military camps reopened. Two worlds that had lived far apart for thousands of years were getting ready for a war unlike any other.

**Ops Center**

Artemis, Holly, Kelp, and Foaly were on video conference with the Council and No1 talking about releasing the fairy rules.

"No1 this was you idea?" Holly started.

"Yes Holly, with the rules currently in place Fairies will be at a disadvantage from the start. We wouldn't be able to enter a dwelling and eye to eye contact with a human could lead to our forces simply being told not to fight."

Kelp grunted in agreement with No1 Artemis as well saw the logic of the plan. Holly was conflicted she knew it was a good idea but these were ancient tenants set down to be followed for the purpose of avoiding war with humans, now they were about to be removed so war could happen.

Artemis saw the conflict Holly had and walked over to support her, "its okay Holly if No1 doesn't remove the Fairy binds we won't stand a chance when the war starts."

"I know Arty it just seems wrong to throw the tenants away like this but I do understand. I just hope we can end this dispute soon."

As if on cue Fowl manor came under attack.

Gunfire and explosions happened all at once around the manor.

"Report! What going on whose attacking us?" Kelp shouted into his helmet mic.

"We don't know sir weapons appear human."

"Foaly are the cannons online?" Artemis asked.

"Return fire immediately," Holly said as she ran to the wall to help defend the manor.

Foaly quickly powered up the DNA cannons to a lethal setting and activated them returning fire on the unknown attacker.

**North Wall Fowl Manor**

Holly organized her men quickly to defend and protect the manor. "Return fire, all safeties off shoot to kill."

"Yes ma'am!"

Gunfire came from only a single side of the manor, _odd Fowl manor is huge you'd need more than a frontal assault to take this place. _It clicked instantly in Holly's head. "Foaly activate all cannons! We are about to be hit from more side!"

"I'm on it Holly we've already picked up the other forces, but their main force is yours it seems someone started the show too soon."

"Roger that send Butler to lead the other groups." Back to the fight at hand she quickly distributed orders, "move up the cannons will cover us but push the humans back will not let them take control of the manor!"

Holly shouldered her new neutrino X assault rifle, _time to kick some ass. _Releasing the guns safeties she charged with her men taking careful aim to kill the opposing force.

The elves were outnumbered but were better prepared to defend the manor. Fairies and humans were dying on both sides. Thankfully Artemis had moved an old oak onto the manor so every fairy was running hot.

Hot or not human bullets still hurt like a hell and could tear a fairy apart if they weren't behind cover. Human body armor also had its drawbacks, made to defend against bullets neutrino blasts would scorch the clothing apart and even melt any metal on the target.

Holly opened fire pushing the human force back making sure to take out as many as they can. One of Holly's Lt. took a hit straight to the chest. He was bleeding badly he was out of magic and Holly herself was low after taking a few hits herself. What Holly didn't expect was to see someone patching him up the old fashion way tape and gauze. She took a moment to see Artemis Fowl armed with a personal neutrino X.

"Artemis Fowl what the hell are you doing out here?!" she shouted over the hail of gunfire.

"Saving a life!" was all replied as he finished working and began to return fire against the humans himself.

Holly was so baffled by this that see almost missed the human soldier who was almost upon here. Before she could react the soldier's helmet went flying and his body fell over blood pouring from the spot his head sat a moment before. In her mic she could here Butler, "watch yourself out there Captain I don't think Artemis would appreciate it if you didn't make it out of this."

"Thank you Butler," was all she needed to say before she focused again on the fight.

**Several Hours Later**

Artemis was surveying the damage to his medieval wall, when Holly walked up to him and punched him hard in his arm. "What the hell were you thinking Artemis?! You shouldn't have been out there."

He was rubbing his newly bruised shoulder, "I wanted to help you Holly and it seems I was right to do so, wounds from human guns drain your magic so I recently stocked the basement with field medic kits that are focused on fairy anatomy."

Holly was still pissed about Artemis going into battle but she was also grateful for his preparations, he saved the Lt. life, and after performing the ritual he would be ready to fight again. She let her anger leave her and hugged Artemis.

"Idiot don't do that too me. I was worried about you."

Artemis kissed her gently, "I know Holly I was worried about you too, that's why I went to support you."

"Well stupidity aside, I have to say Arty you held yourself pretty well out there"

Artemis could only smile at his loves approval of his support on the battlefield.


	11. Chapter 11

**Televisions all around the world**

"My name is General Alexander Garcia, recently information about a new species with 8 types of races or families as they call them have been distributed to the world by my order. The reason for this is that I am calling on the human race to take up arms against these creatures. They posses technology beyond us and even have special abilities, such as invisibility and a suggestive voice. They are a danger to our existence."

Images of numerous fairy fort battles and the siege at Fowl manor were displayed with the message, along with autopsy reports of elves and images of the DNA cannons and neutrino weapons.

"These weapons have an unknown destructive force but our group has prepared for this day and we are now calling for your help so we can eradicate this threat from the world!"

The message played over and over again all around the world on every news channel and website spreading far and wide till practically the whole world and heard the cry for a war with another species.

Everyone was taken aback by the message and yet something about the message made sense too many people more than Artemis would have liked. Lesser countries gave the general their backing some bigger countries were split. But one country that has always had a strange connection to magic kept its head, Ireland home of Fowl Manor and the Tara Fairy port gave its entire backing to the Fairies even going as far as lobbing the entire UK to defend them.

**Isle of Man between Island and Great Britain**

Artemis and Holly were with Ireland's government officials meeting with the Prime Minister and other government officials to discuss their allegiances with the People.

'"Will this work Arty?"

"I believe so Ireland has always had a certain affinity towards magic, you told me that and it seems that while not as strong the rest of the UK seems to also want to support us. I also here that because of this call for war by the General many states in the U.S. want to back us and others want to oppose. So much so in fact that whichever side wins the other is threatening to secede from the nations just to help us."

The Irish official overheard Artemis's statements, "Indeed Master Fowl we have heard the same thing the General had a camp in the western states but had to flee to New York because it is the western states that want to help us."

"How much support do we have exactly from the humans?" Holly asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Well Captain thanks to you and Master Fowl most of Europe will help you with a few hold outs, in Africa many countries are already fighting each other same in South America. We aren't sure where Asia stands but Russia doesn't seem to support us at all. Right now as it stands we have lots of support but not as many as we'd like. The General is moving fast to gain those who support him and quell those who are fighting them."

Artemis stood at the seriousness of the Irish diplomat's information, "The world is literally at war over the Fairy people and we have barely gotten involved."

"Artemis if we can't stop this war we have to do everything we can to end it fast and take down the General and his men.

"Agreed and we have set up numerous tunnels and access ways and have commissioned our resources to helping you guys set up a permanent base of operations at Fowl Manor."

Artemis looked at the official questioningly, "my house will belong to the fairies?"

"No need to worry Master Fowl the house will belong to the fairies but as liaison it will be under Fowl family control."

Under the table Holly squeezed Artemis's hand, "I don't mind that at all," she said smiling at Artemis which he couldn't help but look back at her with a smile as well.

**Washington D.C.**

"Are you mad?! We need to destroy this threat!"

"Nonsense these may not be humans but they are people, and they deserve rights. They have their own government our force they are ready and treat their way of life better than we do. We could learn from these people."

"We can't negotiate with these creatures they threaten our entire way of life."

"Exactly our races fought once before and they lost they probably want revenge."

"That was thousands of years ago we don't know what they want we must talk to them."

On and on this went for hours men shouting and arguing eventually the congressmen from California who supported Artemis took the floor with other California officials and other western states supporters.

"This Union has a tough choice we have mobilized our National Guard and military assets in our states if this Union does not support the Fairy people we have no other choice we shall secede from this nation."

This one statement silenced the whole room so bold and so unexpected. No state had done such since the civil war and now 15 states had already allied together to secede the nation. With this 4 other states voiced their backing to join them. Every state West of the Mississippi including Hawaii and Alaska backed the seceding states.

The silence was defining, after such a bold statement it wasn't smart to stay long, as such the seceding states officials walked out of the capital building to prepare for whatever comes next.

**Artemis's Lab, Heaven City**

Artemis's computers had been set to a specific timing and program to run, they hummed to life as they began the sequence set by their programmer. Slowing working reconstruction Opal's cloning pod with a new set of parameters not Opals and not Artemis's, but the DNA in the pod had already been set.

_She won't like this, she'll definitely be mad at me but I know she will forgive me. Hell after this we should be able to spend our lives together._

The machines continued their work a timer appears above the cloning pods chamber "65 days"the counter read. Now who was Artemis already planning on cloning?


	12. Chapter 12

All over the world battles erupted into the first multispecies world war. Humans and Fairies fighting an aggressive Human force, the Fairies used their size to their advantage but the aggressors had numbers on their side. The fairies fought hard with their new human allies human medics and warlocks did the best they could but most battles they lost the only places that the fairies held their presences strong was the Western States in America and the UK and its neighboring countries.

**Fowl Manor 2 Months Later**

"What's our status Artemis?" Commander Kelp asked as he walked in Artemis command booth.

"Not too good I'm afraid; despite our human supporters we don't have the numbers to combat the General on so many fronts at once. We could pull back to our most important areas but that would allow the General to gain more ground and we'd even lose to some of our allies. We don't have enough men to launch a proper offensive."

Kelp shock his head, "this is just like the last time we fought the Mud Men we have to supplies but nowhere near the numbers to fight back properly." Kelp turned to the Council on the video conference, "councilors at this point we need to begin negations to end this fighting."

"That won't work either," Artemis interrupted.

"Why not?" asked the head councilor.

"Because General Garcia wants to erase the People, permanently from the Earth. He won't stop at pushing you back underground, you started there before he took action. No he will take this war to Heaven and he has so many countries backing him that he will be able to do it. Also going underground we would lose our human support since we wouldn't be helping them. They may have supporters still but they won't aid us unless we stay above ground."

"Damn it! What are we going to do Arty?" Holly asked, worry etched all over her face.

"I don't know Holly at this point I think our best course of action is to move to a point where their numbers won't be as useful."

"Like where," Kelp asked worried about what Artemis was about to say.

Artemis activated a holo-map of Ireland, "here at the Tara Fairy Port, we move below ground everyone, and we blow all the other forts so that way they are forced to attack this one point. Here we can hold out and focus all our forces there and set up defense down the tunnel all the way to Heaven."

Everyone was quite but silently agreed; even Artemis Fowl couldn't successfully launch a military campaign if he didn't have enough resources.

"Commander! We have problem!" Foaly said as he galloped into the room.

"What's wrong Foaly?"

"The enemy snuck a huge force into Ireland through the ocean."

"How big Foaly?" Artemis asked.

"Big enough to destroy Fowl Manor 10x over," Foaly at the same time pulled up a real-time satellite to show he wasn't kidding.

Kelp started on the images setting up a temporary camp a few miles off the coast. "We'll never make it to Tara with this force just down the street."

Artemis took a second to collect his thoughts, "you can make it, the sunrises in a few hours that's probably when they'll attack if we move now we can get a majority of our forces out of Fowl Manor."

"How? We can't keep a force like that back for long." Holly said seeing a bad plan about to come.

Artemis nodded to Butler, who then departed to make preparations. "Holly, you lead the forces out the tunnel beneath the manor and head for Tara, Butler and I will hold of the enemy as long as we can and follow after you."

Holly didn't like Artemis's tone but she had no choice her and Kelp had to get to Tara. Everyone cleared the room except Holly and Artemis who stood there facing another. The two were together and because of the war only a few people knew and they had even fewer moments to alone together.

"Holly . . ." Artemis began before Holly cut him off.

Tears slowly started down her eyes, "you better come back to me Artemis Fowl. I know that big brain of yours likes to make a show of things but not this time you hear me."

Artemis took Holly into his arms, "I will Holly." Was all he needed to say, the odd couple stood in the command center holding one another without saying a single word. It was the most time they'd spent together since the war started.

**Fowl Manor 1 hour later**

The evacuation had been going smoothly; any nonessential personal had already retreated. Artemis and Butler were on the wall waiting for the opposing force, along with some of Butler's military friends and the Fairy soldiers assigned to Artemis's command.

Only about half the supplies had been moved out when the battle started. "Move all DNA cannons to the guard towers on the north wall keep the enemy from flanking us!" Butler ordered, Artemis the enemy is here.

"Foaly set up set artillery type cannons behind the wall, there big Butler the hover-trolleys aren't strong enough I need you to get them into position."

"Understood Artemis," the manservant was off before Artemis finished explaining.

"Alright Fairies, we make our stand here! We give Holly as much time as she needs," _great now I sound like Commander Root sprouting military banter, _Artemis thought as he picked up his rifle.

Butler got the cannons into position and began firing on the enemy. Artillery neutrinos were tricky business that had a tendency to overheat quickly and explode. Foaly and Artemis finally managed to figure out a cooling system and the two cannons now under Butlers command were all they had. The artillery shot hit the earth and exploded in a shockwave like manner that anyone caught in it usually lost their legs. The tactic was very barbaric and very human; the fairies didn't like the weapon but had no choice but to use it.

Artemis positioned his Fairies in a defensive ark, creating a kill box in front of the main gate. However despite the artillery cannons and defense cannons on the wall, the humans continued their advance. The Fowl gate exploded in a fiery explosion of metal like a frag grenade that had a devastating effect on anyone in the courtyard.

Artemis continued to defend the wall when Holly came over his mic, "Artemis the evacuation is complete Kelp and I and half way to Tara begin the secondary evac now."

"Understood Holly we are on our way," Artemis began to give the retreat order. One by one the Fairies left the wall to reach the tunnels. Artemis was last with a squad of fairy soldiers. Halfway across the courtyard Artemis noticed that their artillery support wasn't firing, _when did it stop? _he thought. That was when he saw it, he had a flash back to being an 11 year old boy again watching Butler get fatally wounded by a troll, only this time no Fairy magic would save him.

Artemis walked slowly through the haze and fell to his knees beside his dying friend. "Not you Butler, anyone but you please . . ."

Butler grabbed his young master by the hand, "you've grown into a fine man Artemis fowl, you are my closest friend and I also think of you like a son. You made me proud take care of Holly and everyone else. Be strong Artemis I know you'll save them. You always do . . ." Butlers last breath left him, there'd be no fairy magic no cold storage nothing was going to bring Butler back this time.

"Goodbye Domovoi," was all Artemis said tears running down his dirty face his military uniform battered and torn all over. He stood up slowly his Fairy squad evacuated; only Artemis and Butler's military comrade remained. 7 men that's all that was left at Fowl Manor, the men took positions around what remained of the gate with Artemis at point they made their last stand all thought in Artemis's mind were gone. His high functions turned off, he left his mind now running solely on instinct the boy.

The men held their lines for as long as possible but soon tanks rolled up blowing the remains of the wall apart and soon the men fell one by one till Artemis was left his Neutrino X battery used up long ago all was left was the Sig Saucer he pulled from Butler. He quickly ran out of ammo unfortunately and stood to face the force that now surrounded him.

"Evening gentlemen," Artemis's voice was cold.

"Well Master Fowl it seems you've been beaten," the General said as he entered what remained of the courtyard. He walked up to Artemis who was forced to his knees by some soldiers. Artemis simple spit on the man's uniform.

"Really now Artemis was that necessary? I thought you more civilized but I guess spending so much time with those creatures has changed you."

Artemis's killer instincts were all that was left operating his mind, and all he could do was grunt and stare coldly at the general.

"Well what's done is done, you are beaten and all that's left now is to eliminate your friends."

The famous Fowl grin crossed Artemis's face, "your mistake is thinking that I've lost good General."

"Oh I knew you're beaten boy and I won't allow you to interfere anymore, you're a traitor to your own kind." The General pulled his pistol and readied it on Artemis's forehead. Artemis met the General gaze still holding his grin when the man pulled the trigger. Artemis's body fell lifeless against Butlers.

**This war is far from over ladies and gentlemen but for now I will leave you here as I collect myself for the next part of the series. I would appreciate feedback and comment you can even private message me if you wish. I will gladly accept any ideas or discuss anything you question or don't like. Thanks a bunch!**


	13. Chapter 13

**4 Months Later**

The Tara Fairy Fort was all that stood between Heaven and the rest of the world. Because of spending so much time underground Fairy weaponry was directed towards close quarter combat and fighting, usually with some type of roof and little space for support. As such the People were ill prepared for open world surface warfare with the humans. Tanks, jets, bombers, jeeps, and other human war machines were ruthless and very well able to take on any force anywhere.

It had been 6 months since the start of the war, and at first with their human allies the Fairies had a sufficient force to hold their own, but the General had more advanced allies and slowly but surely took out the weaker allies first, Either dominating them or turning them against the People. After about 2 months of fighting the Fairies had lost half their human supporters and had began slowly retreating into their last strongholds in the UK and into the Allied States, the new Nation formed by the western states of America.

Captain Holly Short, battle scared Elf of the Lower Elements Assault Force, or L.E.A.F., had seen more horrific battles than most. Nothing had a greater affect on her than learning of her human boyfriend's death and the siege at Fowl Manor. No one, not even Foaly could understand how she was feeling she'd barely said a word to anyone since the first attack against Tara.

For the past 4 months the Tara Fort had been subject to battle after battle, numerous bombing raids, and shellings from artillery fire. Every night soldiers attacked the Fort and with all the fairy preparation to the fort the humans were having a hard time gaining access to their last above ground stronghold.

**4 Months Earlier 1 Week after the Siege of Fowl Manor**

Holly and Kelp had situated a recently arrived group of LEAF soldiers, it was Artemis's company who had been separated during the evacuation and had to travel by foot to the fort. Holly's heart leapt at the sight of their uniform insignia signaling Artemis's command. _He's back! They made it out of there finally!_ Not one Fairy dared to look at Holly, they marched past her and Kelp heads down not one saying a word to her or the commander. Artemis's 2nd Lt. had the misfortune of being in command and thus the responsibility of reporting to Kelp and Holly and informing them of Artemis's death. On the long walk from Fowl Manor it was something he was not looking forward to and everyone in the company felt bad for the elf.

The Lt. stopped in front of Commander Kelp and Captain Short saluting he began his report, "Sir, Artemis Company reporting in."

Kelp and Holly returned the salute, report Lt. Kelp started before Holly could ask her question, "welcome home Lt. what happened to you guys?"

"Yes sir, a littler after Captain Short had evacuated the main gate exploded and eliminated our artillery support."

Holly gasped knowing who was in control there, "you don't mean Butler . . ."

"I'm afraid so ma'am, and after Captain Fowl gave the retreat order he noticed . . ." the Lt. paused realizing what was next in his report.

Kelp noticed his hesitation fearing what came next, "go on Lt. what happened next."

With the Commanders support the Lt. continued but look hesitatingly at Holly and took a deep breath, "as we were retreating with Captain Fowl he saw Butlers body and moved towards it, we were about to move in to protect and retrieve him with the mountain Mud Men squad told us to keep moving and that they would stay with the Captain. We couldn't really argue with them but we didn't want to leave so we stayed hidden just in case he needed us."

Holly chimed in sad for Artemis to see Butler dead but glad support was there for him, "good call Lt. where is he burying Butler while he plans our next move?"

Kelp saw the Lt. expression and knew what came next in the report, "well Ma'am, him and the Mud Men fought till they all fell, Artemis was left till the enemy surrounded him."

"He was captured?! We have to go rescue him!" She half shouted looking to Kelp, but he had a look on his face that finally hit the switch in her head, "no . . ."

"The enemy general entered the courtyard, we wanted to save him but we were severally outnumbered, I stayed long enough to watch that man shoot Artemis in the head."

Before the Lt. said the words Holly was on the ground crying and shouting curses in Gnomish, English, French, and every language she could think of. No one said a thing; the entire fort fell silent except for Holly's curses that echoed inside. Kelp stood not knowing what to say, even Foaly who just arrived after another soldier told him of Artemis's death stood watching with no idea how to approach Holly. Artemis Company had circled around to listen as the Lt. recalled the events they witnessed.

Eventually the Lt. moved to join his men, "I'm sorry Captain."

**Several Hours Later **

"Commander Kelp! The enemy is here," Foaly called out from his monitors.

"Roger that Foaly how's our defenses looking?"

"Green across the board Commander," Foaly shifted uneasy, "how's the Captain?"

This time Kelp hesitated, "she says she's good to go but I don't know Foaly, something about her hasn't been right since Artemis Company returned with the news."

Inside Holly's quarters she prepared for the oncoming enemy, putting on her jumpsuit and armor checking her Neutrino X rifle and 3000 sidearm, she clipped her mic to her ear and went through her checklist. All of this was very methodical something she did over and over again she was used to it nothing unusual, but today was different. Today Holly's life had changed, she lost her love, _he promised he'd come back to me . . ._ she thought to herself tears about to overwhelm her again. She forced them down and instead filled her thoughts with the fight killing those who killed Artemis and making a slow death for the General when she sees him.

Holly made her way to the front of the fort, "I'll take point Commander," was all she said not stopping to hear his or Foaly's reply. Kelp didn't know how to respond he just watched as Holly took Artemis Company with her to defend the entrance.

The human force arrived just before midnight tanks rolled up first along with infantry man armed and ready to fight. Within the hour the tanks opened fire destroying the earth that hid the fort from the world. Infantry men began taking position close to the entrance but they were instantly met with resistance. Holly and her men were waiting hidden in front immediately began firing on the men forcing them to fall back.

The tanks took that sign to move up, but the fairy fort had undergone heavy renovations for such an attack. When the tanks came in range rocket turrets opened fire on the tanks decimating the force in an instant.

Holly used this opening to push forward using their own destroyed tanks as cover the fairy force moved up pushing the humans back even further. A group of humans tried to flank Holly's position but Kelp joined in the battle bringing a second force of LEAF soldiers to her aid, they pushed back the flanking forces giving them heavy casualties. Eventually the humans were forced to pull back all together and wait for the Generals main force to meet up with them.

After the withdraw Commander Kelp ordered the destroyed tanks be moved closer to the fort to provide more protection and cover. It was the first major victory in weeks and over the next four months they would win many more defensive victories and Tara would stay defended, but for how long no one knew.

**4 Months later Present Day**

Holly was walking across the line of destroyed human tanks for the thousandth time; she did this everyday whenever there wasn't a fight. Her thoughts were to her late beloved Artemis Fowl, _what I wouldn't give to go back and see him again, even the young Artemis who was such a cocky evil genius, a_ smile flashed briefly across her face as she remembered the young boy.

**Artermis's Lab Heaven City**

The computers hummed to life again with their secondary program initiated they began their work on the completed clone making it into the specifications of their masters programming. A new timer began 24 hours and counting.

**So I'm not sure how I like where my story went so I'm doing some story change and edits to my later chapters I have, but I didn't wanna keep people waiting too long. Let me know what you think!**

**Moonlight1681: This is my story so don't judge my change :p plus its the new Artemis after his second memory ****retrieval**

**Sleekpelt: yeah a little but don't worry it'll make more sense soon**


	14. Chapter 14

**Human Camp: General's Tent**

The General was going over maps and satellite images of their area trying to find a way into Tara. They had pushed the Fairies to this one point and because of that they were able to make a stand before the fighting moved underground. 6 months ago The General started gears spinning that has forever changed the world, countries tore themselves apart alliances formed and broke, and civil wars broke out and were still going on. Such as the one in U.S., but these mattered little to the General he had gotten what he wanted and now focused his men against the fairies.

_They were helpful but foolish in the long run. They wouldn't understand the need to eradicate the fairy people, but they played their part. Nothing will stop me now I will cleanse this earth of those evil creatures once and for all._

Commander Johnson walked in disrupting the Generals thoughts.

"What is it Commander?"

"General Sir, we may have found an opening to take the fort. The tanks they use for cover a few of them still have ordinance aboard and fuel, if we can blow them the explosion will detonate all the tanks supplies and give us an opening."

The General thought about this for a moment, "mhh good I like it, see that's it's done. We just received a set of mortars use them to support the demolition team."

"Yes Sir."

"It's time we take this fight to the Fairies home city," General said to himself smiling at his work.

_**18:42 hours remaining**_

**Tara**

"Holly we have another assault headed our way get up there now!" Trouble ordered.

"On my way Commander, how big is the force."

"Bigger than usual, so watch yourself out there this one will be tough."

Holly didn't answer there was no need to she understood, not only that but unless it was important to the battle Holly still hardly talked to anyone. Even Foaly could barely get more than two sentences out of her, Kelp wanted to send her to Heaven but she was too valuable an asset to take from the frontlines.

The mortars opened fire as soon as Holly got to her position. The Human force began their advance, split into three groups, the attacks objective was to keep the fairies away from the tanks long enough for the demolition team to set up charges on a few of the tanks. The humans advanced in a reverse V formation, instead of the middle group cutting down the center the two sides took front in a flanking maneuver that wasn't meant to overtake the enemy, not yet at least.

Holly seeing the flanking formation moved to counter the offensive splitting her men to push back those sides. This meant leaving the tanks open for the demolition team, perfect for the humans. All the fairies were unaware of this impending attack and focused on the straightforward assault. Kelp observed with Foaly in the command center.

The demolition squad made their way to the tanks with little resistance. The tanks were set in an ark with the depression close to the fort entrance, the squad made their way to every third tank or which ever had the most ordinances and set up the explosive. It took them 20 minutes before they were done and pulled out unnoticed.

Foaly didn't notice the squad but something was bothering him, "Commander, this attack is a typical human flanking maneuver but they don't seem to be trying to advance on us. Why?"

"I noticed it too; it is a little troubling Holly's forces are holding them off better than they should be."

"I don't like this Commander it smells like something bad is coming."

"Agreed," Kelp took a second to plan, "Foaly as a precautionary measure begin a preemptive evacuation, if this goes south I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Roger, I'm already on it."

Kelp than went to his mic, "Holly get back here."

"We've almost got them Commander I'll be there in a little."

"No Captain Short now, that's an order."

Holly didn't answer, she didn't like leaving a battle, she barely took orders anymore but she knew Kelps tone was serious so she reluctantly fell back to the command center.

"What is it Commander?"

"We are beginning a preemptive evacuation, something about the Mud Men seems fishy and I don't like it. I want you on the first shuttle back to Heaven with Foaly. You two will set up a command center in police plaza and get our last defensive position ready."

Holly hated this even more she was leaving the frontline all together just to sit and wait. She almost ran back to the fight just so she wouldn't leave but Artemis decided to flash into her head at the moment and her anger dissolved in an instant, "understood Commander."

"Sir," Foaly interrupted, "the humans are pulling back for now but I'm already reading another force getting ready to attack again."

"Understood, you two get going and see we are up and running when I get down there."

Holly and Foaly loaded their shuttle and many others and were off within the hour. Kelp prepared his escape shuttle and all the other, everything was ready. _There'll be no repeat of the siege of Fowl Manor here, _Kelp thought to himself. He reached the Command Center just in time, outside the battle begun again this time a frontal assault by the tanks.

"Move it men take cover by the tanks, push the Mud Men back," Kelp barked out orders all around.

This battle like all the rest was favoring the People. When all of a sudden multiple huge explosions erupted from the tank line, engulfing them in a white hot fiery death ball, the fairies behind or around them didn't have a chance. Every other tank exploding but cause a cascading effect that blew every tank in the line which blows multiple holes in the forts front doors. The explosions shock the whole fort.

"Report, what just happened?"

"Commander the tanks just blew up and tore the doors open, our front line was completely wiped out and the humans are advancing with more tanks."

"Full retreat; evacuate the fort everyone make your way to a shuttle we are moving to Heaven!" Kelp ordered to all fairies.

The humans stopped just outside the fort, knowing it could be self-destructed with them inside. The tanks rammed and blew more holes in the walls and opened fire inside the fort. Bullets and tank shells riddled the inside of the fort. Columns exploded fairy soldiers went flying death and destruction followed everywhere. Anyone not inside the hanger bay by now was riddled with holes, fatally wounded or torn to pieces by tank fire.

Shuttle after shuttle sped down to Heaven. Kelp activated the self-destruct and ran to his escape shuttle as well. The infantry men pulled back while more tanks and rocket fire launched into the fort, in doing so they destroyed the self-destruct protocol. The humans now had a path to Heaven.

_**12:02 hours remaining **_


	15. Chapter 15

The General was please to survey the surviving remains of the Fairy Port they had capture it intact, for the most part. He looked down the long tunnel to the center of the Earth, _very curious transit system. _Engineers were already working on ways to get their army down there in a large enough number to secure an area to work in.

"How's it looking?" Commander Johnson asked the lead engineer.

"Promising Sir, I think we've figured out a way to create an elevator type system to lower us down and even bring a few tanks with us."

"Excellent," the General cried excited to see his goals being realized. "Soon we will be done with these horrible creatures and be the heroes to the world."

"Of course Sir," Commander Johnson said holding back to urge to throw the man into the seemingly bottomless pit.

"Now Commander Johnson, I have a job for you."

"Yes Sir, what is it?"

"Given your political contacts I need you to stay up here and see about where we are allowed to go after all this fighting. I would prefer not to return to the U.S. and get caught in their Civil War."

"Understood General it will be done," Commander Johnson walked off satisfied. He'd already issued orders to have the General killed by the very men going down there with him. As soon as the fairies were defeated, the General would be killed and fairy technology pillaged, he would wage a new war, one with him in charge.

_**3:59 hours remaining**_

**Police Plaza**

Kelp had just arrived with his forces, Holly and Foaly not surprised to see the Commander was right about the humans. What they didn't expect was news that the Fairy Fort failed to self-destruct.

"Great, they'll be able to get down here a lot faster," Foaly pouted.

"They still have to figure out their own system Foaly; no human machines have the capability to do that yet."

"True but it won't be long before they do with an intact port."

Holly was listening but she wasn't 100% in the conversation, she wanted to go into the city. She wanted to go to Artemis's house see his suits, see the place she used to live at only down the street from her. She just wanted to feel some piece of him again.

"Holly can you go to the incoming port and make sure our defenses are ready for the humans?" Trouble asked interrupting her thoughts.

She snapped back into reality, "of course Commander," and she left to carry out the order.

Foaly and Trouble just watched her walk out of Police Plaza still worried about her state of mind.

Though Holly did indeed take her detour to Artemis's places, she walked in and felt like she was visiting a world that was decades old. She ran her hand over Artemis's bed missing the boy dearly; she knew she had to go to the defense lines. She took one last look around and walked out the door. As soon as Holly left computers began to beep in the lab.

**_00:00 hours remaining _Artemis's Lab**

The cloning pod reactivated its new clone, hissing and buzzing to life the pod opened its host already breathing. The clone emerged from the pod coughing and drawing breath of the outside air. The elf looked around from its surrounding, it found the clothes and notes left for it, the note read

_Welcome to the land of the living, you have been cloned to help the People. In the lockbox behind you press your thumb to the lock and it will open. Inside you will find weapons, gold, a shuttle key, and a map along with other directions for what you must do. Follow them to the letter and you will lead the People to victory._

_ -Artemis Fowl II_

The elf followed the notes directions and found everything it needed. It instantly understood what it had to do and set off to do just as instructed.

**Tara Shuttle Bay**

The humans had set up camp in the fort while the engineers worked on the elevator to Heaven. The General had just taken some time to oversee the construction. The work was going smoothly as it had been for the past few days. There was a low rumble building from the tunnel only a few heard it at first but then everyone did.

All of a sudden a speed shuttle rocketed out of the tunnel barely avoiding impact with the ceiling, "open fire!" Someone called out. After a moment everyone began to shoot at the fairy shuttle it barely made it out the door before it crashed in a fiery explosion.

"Idiot," one soldier said looking over the remains.

"Wherever he was going he'll be late now," another said laughing as he turned back to his bunk.

_What are you fairies up too, there is no way that shuttle would have made it out of here they know that, _the General thought trying to figure out what purpose a suicide shuttle that did nothing was meant for.

In the corner of the port the shielded elf slipped unnoticed out of the port, on to carry out his orders.

**Heaven City Blockade**

"Uhh Holly? Have any shuttles been cleared to go crash in Tara?" Foaly suddenly asked over the radio.

"No? Why would we do that it's a suicide mission and a waste of a shuttle."

"My scanners picked up a shuttle launch earlier I figured you guys were moving equipment but I'm reading an arrival at Tara, followed by an immediate disappearance of its tracker, meaning it was destroyed."

"What? No way Foaly we've got eyes all around the shuttle bay we haven't seen anything take off since Commander Kelp arrived."

"Well somebody left Heaven 3 hours ago and just crashed topside."

"Can you pull up the ID tag on the shuttle and see who it belongs too."

Holly could hear Foaly typing away pulling up the registration, "let see here, it was a top of the ling insertion shuttle with light armor, some stealth, and all speed meant to get in and out of a place in a jiffy. The tag belongs too . . ." Foaly trailed off before he said who.

"Well? Who does it belong too?" Holly asked impatiently.

"Artemis Fowl," Foaly mumbled so low Holly took a second to realize what he said.

Holly thought she felt like her heart stopped. It took her awhile to recompose herself and remember the conversation. "Artemis had that thing made months ago and stored it at a closed section of Heaven port."

"That explains why the person slipped past you but why did they go up there and who is it?"

"I don't know Foaly but this is Artemis we are talking about this is either really good for us . . ."

"Or will cause a total disaster before it leads to miraculous victory in our favor," Foaly finished chuckling to himself. Than the amazing happened something that hadn't happened in months, Holly also laughed at Foaly's very true reference to the late great Artemis Fowl.

**Allied States Capitol: Sacramento California**

Juliet Butler was waiting in front of the capital building as per her instructions, given by Artemis so long ago. She was getting bored as was her usual self when she finally noticed a shimmer nearby. "That better be you I'm so bored."

"Relax Juliet," the elf began releasing the shield.

"Bout time you showed up."

"Hello to you too, long time no see and all that," the elf replied sarcastically.

Juliet stuck her tongue out at the little elf, "yeah yeah, you're looking much better."

"I would hope so the machines were programmed to rebuild Opals cloning pod but the human running the lab didn't seem to have any specs."

Juliet was a little shocked, "you don't know who cloned you?"

"Nope, I awoke to waiting instructions and the memories up until he took the DNA samples used to make me."

"Well at least he was able to fix that problem last time a clone came out of one of those he had no idea who he was."

"Interesting, I'll have to look into that when this whole affair is over. Anyway shall we get to it we can't let those who died be a waste to our cause."

"Don't worry we won't," Juliet said in the very way her brother Butler would have. With that the two walked into the building to the waiting officials.


	16. Chapter 16

**Heaven City Police Plaza**

Commander Kelp entered Foaly's control booth with a very puzzled look on his face.

"What's on your mind Commander?"

"I just received an encrypted message saying to prepare to retake the Tara fairy port."

"What?" Foaly sad completely baffled, but immediately accessed Kelp network to check the message. "This is some high grade coding Commander and I have no idea who sent it or . . ." Foaly stopped midsentence, "that can't be right."

"What is it Foaly."

"My scan says the message was sent to your computer from your computer. It's like the message was already there but was told to wait till it sent it back to itself so it could notify you."

"Why would something like that happen?" The Commander asked falling behind in Foaly's technical babble.

Foaly burst out laugh, "you sneak little Mud boy. He did plan something."

Now Kelp was irritated by not understand what and who Foaly was talking about, "what the hell are you saying what Mud boy . . ." and then it clicked, "Artemis?! He did this?"

"I think so Commander, earlier I detected a shuttle launch that crashed top side and now an Artemis level encrypted message appears. I think it's safe to say he planned something out," Foaly turned back to his screens going over any information that would lead to Artemis. I smile was across his face, he felt like a young centaur again researching a project that utterly fascinated him. Even Kelp managed a smile and chuckle at the thought of the plan that may be unfolding before them.

"Foaly, I want you to ready every shuttle we have, if it can be armed arm it, if not get them some armor. I don't want to lose a single fairy in this insertion. It's time we show the Mud Men what we are made of."

"Yes Sir," Foaly saluted and began preparing every shuttle left in Heaven.

**Tara**

"How's the elevator," the General asked for the dozenth time in the past couple hours.

"It's okay General that shuttle didn't do any damage and the elevator will be done by nightfall."

"Good I want to start lowering a few tanks down to secure the lower port before the nightfall tomorrow." The General was antsy about taking the war into Fairy world territory; they'd seen the forts but never a city. He was excited and nervous about it, what he didn't know that besides Artemis and Butler no human would see, or set foot in a fairy city for the next couple years.

"General Sir, I'm not sure but we may have a problem," a Lt. started walking up to the General.

"What do you mean we may have a problem Lt.?"

"Well you said to look out for any renegade fairy supporters and a force with our tag in approaching."

"I fail to see how that's a problem Lt. if there our men then just let them in," the General turned back to the elevator thinking the discussion over.

"That's the thing General beside us we don't have on other forces on Ireland, Commander Johnson moved some back to Britain and took the rest with him."

The General took a moment, "prepare for an assault at the forts entrance the fairies must have slipped through another country to attack us."

"Right away Sir," and with that the Lt. left.

_What are you planning little fairies you have little to no support left and eliminated your best strategist long ago. There could be a government or two still supporting them secretly but it wouldn't be enough to turn this war around. _The General continued to theorize and speculate as to what might happen next.

**Sacramento**

Juliet and the elf were walking down the stairs after many meetings, "that seemed to go well," Juliet said half guessing not understanding some of the politics.

"It went really well actually better than I anticipated," a large group of men approached the pair.

Juliet walked up to them without hesitation hitting and hugging each one of them.

"Who are these people Juliet?"

"My brother and I aren't the only Butlers in the world. After Butler death I informed the family and everyone responded."

"Evening Sir, I'm Butler's cousin Josh."

It went the same way for the next 10 minute one by one the Butlers introduced themselves, Butler's other uncles, their children, even a nephew a middle sister who left the family trade but allowed her son to enter it. Each of them were there adding their own resources, contacts, and other talents to aid the People.

"Excellent," the elf exclaimed, "we are just about ready. We should head to Ireland now and finish our preparations." With that the odd group of men, Juliet, and the elf departed to go save the People.

**Hour Later half a mile from Tara**

The Butler clan was at the head of the force, UK and Allied states soldiers in its ranks. The British had raided the camp Commander Johnson set up and stole their uniforms and equipment to use. Now the Force was preparing to attack the fort.

"Will this work?" Juliet asked.

"Even if we don't get support I see numerous ways to take out the enemy."

"As do I," many Butlers chimed in, each ones way just as dangerous and lethal as Juliet's brother.

"We will have support, no doubt they are being mobilized right now, and with our presence here the good General will have to move men to fight us off giving the perfect opening for the fairy force to attack the rear guard," the elf responded despite the Butler clans muttering of how each one of them would take the fort.

As it so happened, below ground the shuttles were ready to launch. Holly and Kelp were organizing the army and filling them in on the plan to retake the fort while human allies distracted them from the front. "Once we seize control of the fort we will send up a signal to our allies saying such," Kelp said finishing his battle plan.

"Remember these humans are on our side, they've been tagged with a special marker on their clothes. I've uploaded the reader to your helmets so you don't shoot them," Foaly added bring up a file to show what they'd look like. Basic video game style anything blue was friendly.

Holly barely said anything during the meeting, she had been doing better recovering slowly, but she still wanted to get topside and kick Mud Men ass. Foaly's monitors interrupted the meeting, "that's the signal Commander it's time to move out."

Kelp nodded, "you heard the centaur get to your shuttles we're moving out!"

The whole of Heaven felt like it was shaking as war cries were released for the impending battle that would change the war.

**Aboveground**

"Juliet you and your family are leading this one."

"You're not coming?"

"Not for this one, I can't it'd be a distraction when the other fairies see me"

Juliet understood and went off to her family to lead their army.

Inside the fort the General was eying his supposed "men" that had come to the fort. _Now who do we have here? _The General didn't have time to finish his thoughts when mortar fire began pounding the fort.

"We're under attack," the General shouted, "return fire defend the fort!" pointing his men in the direction of the other human force.

Tanks rolled up to meet the Butler force, which to the General seemed to roll up and just sit there. Up close however had been hijacked with seconds by waiting soldiers who had been trained by the Butlers to take tanks. To the General and his men's surprise the tanks turned and opened fire on them. The tanks formed a defensive line with cover for the men it now supported. _Damn them!_

"Advance, push them back and destroy those damn tanks!" The General barked.

His men did advance and because of the size of the enemy he sent more men out than he probably should have, but there was no worry the enemy could only come from this one direction. The elevator blew up in that instant and in the next shuttle after shuttle appeared inside the hanger bay.

LEAF soldiers poured out of the shuttles like a clown car, one after another. Once empty the shuttles peeled off and instantly replaced by another shuttle that seemed to have no end. The hanger bay was captured after only the first offload of fairies and as shuttles kept appearing and dumping soldiers sections of the port came under fairy control again.

The General didn't know what to do, for the entire war he'd never been out maneuvered like this. There were close calls but never anything this coordinated. Most of his army was fighting outside and what remained inside would not hold for very long. Eventually the fairies had the whole fort, and the General was locked in what remained of the holding cells.

Outside the battle still raged on the Generals men thinking they were protecting the fort, but soon the enemy they were fighting started to advance on them suddenly, they had been pulling back slowly but now they moved forward with much momentum. Then things really turned to shit when neutrino fire was coming at them from behind, they finally noticed the fort was no longer theirs but occupied once again by the Fairy army.

After that the battle didn't last much longer, many men surrendered but those who didn't fought till the last man. The human allies approached the fort and Juliet and Holly ran to each other friends who hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Juliet oh my god where have you been?!" Holly nearly shrieked at her.

Juliet laughed and embraced her elf friend, "preparing for this as per Artemis's instructions."

Holly flinched at Artemis's name, "so he did plan this?" Kelp joined the two upon hearing Artemis's name.

"Yep about 6 months ago he gave me instructions that were to be followed to the letter."

"6 months ago?" Kelp questioned, "That's just a month after the war started. Did he really have such little faith in us?"

"No not at all Commander when he gave me the orders he told me I was only to follow them if Fowl Manor fell, and then he sent me away to be safe for when the time was right."

Holly was fighting tears, "that's my Artemis always preparing for the worst."

The cloned elf had watched the battle from a hill not too far from the fort but he was now right near Holly, Kelp, and Juliet. Given the sadness Holly was feeling she couldn't help but smile as the elf pulled Holly into his arms.

"Of course babe, I couldn't leave this world without knowing your safe."

Holly was in utter shock, _that's his voice but how_, she pulled back to look at this crazy elf. _It looks just like him? _Holly's mind was in complete chaos at this turn of events, "Arty you're an elf . . ." was all she could say before she passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

**Medical Tent: Tara**

Holly snapped up instantly Juliet by her side. "Morning sleepy head," Juliet said nonchalantly.

Holly looked into Juliet's eyes a deep seriousness in her voice, "was that a dream Juliet? Tell me the truth."

Juliet didn't say anything for a moment and right when she opened her mouth, elf Artemis knocked on the door and cleared his throat to get the girls attention, "allow me please Juliet."

"Of course Artemis, I'm glad you're okay Holly," she left the room to let the lovers reunite.

Holly just sat staring at every feature of her new boyfriend. Holly had recovered but when she talked her voice was low and filled with all kinds of emotions, "How?" was all she said.

"I guess that is the most important question right now," Artemis said as he sat next to Holly. "This is a long story babe so bare with me, a little background is needed." Holly merely nodded afraid to trust her voice at the moment.

Artemis began, "It started after my first cloning . . ."

_**Quick reminder it has been about 19 months since Artemis was cloned**_

**11 Months ago**

Artemis is sitting in his study staring at the research Foaly sent over about the cloning pod. He'd done multiple simulations of gene splicing, blending certain sections of people DNA together and every other combination but nothing worked and Artemis's frustration was bubbling to the surface.

Butler walked in with tea, "something the matter Artemis?"

"Yes, just a pesky problem that I can't find an answer too."

"May I be of any help?"

"Not unless you were as smart as me," Artemis said coldly. "I'm sorry Butler, it's just frustrating me I can't figure it out."

"It's alright, what is it exactly?"

Artemis hesitated but decided it may help to discuss it, "I'm attempting to use the cloning pod the try and create a clone of somebody but making them another species, for example making a fairy into a human or vise versa."

"Can you really do that?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, and with the original pod destroyed I can't test it I would need to rebuild it and that would take too much time to test it. So I've been running simulations with Foaly's data on the pod to see if it's worth rebuilding the pod. So far nothing has worked, I've tried blending our DNA, I tried breaking the DNA like in reproduction and putting them together that way, I even tried breaking the strands into pieces and putting them back together molecule by molecule."

Most of what Artemis said went right over Butlers head, but he knew it sometimes help his young charge if he talked it out so he listened. "I obviously knew very little when it comes to this Artemis, but I do remember you once said DNA is our bodies blueprints and that somewhere in the mess of whatever it is, is traces that are similar to another species."

That triggered it, "you're right Butler! I applaud you for remembering that my friend. That could also be the key," Artemis raced to his lab table drawing fresh blood for analysis. "In our DNA could be a sequence similar to those in fairies if I can find it and make it dominate I could change the blue prints, I could make the cells read them in a different way creating a fairy and not a human." Artemis was lost in his theories.

Butler silently got up and left the room with a smile happy to help his young master, even if it was something Butler didn't understand.

**10 months ago**

_What will she do when she finds out I'm doing this for her? I don't even know how she truly feels about me. _Artemis was working on his computer writing the programs that would run his lab in Heaven for his Fairy clone. _I'll continue my work but before I go through with this I should find out how Holly feels about me._

**6 & 1/2 months ago during the war**

"Alright everything's in place," Artemis said as he finished setting up the chamber to create and house the cloning pod. "All that's left now is to wait till the time is right to start up the programming." He was very worried this might not work but he was confident in his efforts. He didn't become the great Artemis Fowl by worrying and playing it safe. He had worked months on this, figuring out how to remove his human DNA from his dormant fairy DNA, solving the memory problem, _though I may not remember the most recent events. Better keep the DNA as fresh as I can whenever I come back here._

**The day of the Siege at Fowl Manor**

Evacuation had already started and the enemy was on their way. "Artemis shouldn't you be at the command center," Butler said catching him inside the house.

"I'm headed their next I just need to set something straight inside my study."

Butler eyed his charge with a suspicious eye; even for Artemis it was fishy. "No need to worry my friend it won't take long, "Artemis reassured Butler.

"Very well Artemis, I'll see you outside," Butler left to retrieve his weapons for the battle. While Artemis entered his study, inside he made his way to the computer. Artemis was nervous, a feeling he had more often since the war started but now it was different. He looked around the room for the last time, after a few minutes he entered his command codes into the computer. The command went wide, one to Juliet, one to Kelps computer, and one to his lab down in Heaven. Artemis didn't believe in luck but he pulled out the medallion Holly gave him and kissed it, _here hoping I wake up. _He left the study and made his was to defend his home.

**Present Day **

Holly sat quietly listening to Artemis tell the story, she listened to every detail and didn't interrupt with a single comment or question. "After piecing together what Juliet told me, video from the battle at Fowl Manor, and the genetic memory I implanted, I let my mind escape to the clone and left Orion in control of my body he fought valiantly for his princess and did as I asked him to do."

Holly slapped Artemis pretty hard nearly knocking him out, "Oww, damn that hurt but I can't say I didn't see that coming and deserved it." Artemis said rubbing his reddening cheek blue sparks already healing him. Next Holly grabbed Artemis's collar, he expected another his but was met with a kiss instead. A salty one at that, as Holly was crying.

Artemis wrapped his arms around his love and kissed her back. Upon their break he promptly added, "I told you I'd come back to you." He looked at Holly with a huge grin on his face, her favorite grin, gods how she missed that face. It was also one that drove her crazy.

Holly pulled Artemis onto the bed with her and proceeded to kiss him more, Artemis was happy to oblige and help with his part. The couple continued to reacquaint themselves with one another. Holly used this time to learn the new feathers of her now elfin boyfriend.

Holly was is a hospital gown and instantly disrobed; Artemis on the other hand needed some help. While Holly focused on Artemis new well toned chest, he unbuckled his pants for his waiting love to give attention to. The couple proceeded to dive head first into a passionate session of love until they were both satisfied.

Sweating and exhausted they held each other close, "I love you Holly Short," Artemis said short of breath. "I love you too Artemis Fowl," Holly said back also out of breath. They kissed softly once more before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tara Command Center**

Holly and Artemis walked hand in hand into the command booth where Foaly, Kelp, and Juliet were waiting. "Nice of you two to finally grace us with your presences," Foaly remarked without even looking up from his screens.

Holly punched him in his shoulder while blushing, "shut it Foaly! What if you hadn't seen Caballine in months and thought she was dead," Holly retorted.

"Point taken, sorry Holly, it's good to see you again Artemis."

Artemis recovered from his embarrassment, "thanks Foaly good to be back. How are things looking?"

"Pretty good at the moment, we eliminated any hostile forces remaining, and captured many more that surrendered," Kelp answered still a little shocked at Artemis's change in species.

"One of whom is that cocky General that killed you Arty," Juliet added.

Holly felt her old anger start to rise, but was brought back to her sense when she felt Artemis wrap his arms around her. "Thanks Artemis."

"No problem," Artemis said kissing Holly's cheek keeping her head level. He turned to the rest of the people in the room, "mind if I have a word with the good General?"

Kelp sensed the devious tone underneath Artemis's question, and for once he was happy to help. "Of course, I'm sure the General would love the reunion, and to meet the lovely women you hold too."

The last suggestion surprised everyone, even Holly herself. "Are you sure about that Commander," Holly asked before anyone else."

"I'm sure Captain, Artemis will be in there too and the General is behind bars so you won't do too much damage."

Holly borrowed Artemis evil grin, "oh god Commander what have you unleashed?" Artemis asked laughing at how well the grin fit his love.

Foaly activated the cell camera; it showed the General in his cell in his rumpled uniform sitting silently. Two fairy guards were posted by the exit watching over their VIP captive. Holly and Artemis looked at one another's mismatched eyes, "Ready Arty?"

"Ready Holly," Artemis squeezed Holly's hand and together they made their way to the cell.

Inside the holding cell the General was extremely angry that he had been captured and outsmarted. _Those damn fairies! I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing my turmoil, _he thought eying the camera. _Who could have done this; we eliminated most human threats against us. The Allied states is in a civil war with the remaining US states and only small resistance groups still support them so how?_

Artemis and Holly walked into the cell interrupting the Generals thoughts. He scoffed at the couple, _what an abomination;_ he thought when something about the male elf caught his eye. He looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "What's wrong General don't you recognize me? After our last encounter I'm a little offended. How could you forget the boy you killed?"

_That tone, the way he speaks, it can't be! "_Artemis?!" The General half shrieked.

"In the flesh . . . well new flesh," Artemis replied. "And this lovely young lady here is my darling and girlfriend Captain Holly Short, you caused her a great deal of heartache when you killed me," Artemis said coldly. Holly also looked at the General fire in her eyes as she cracked as many bones as she could in her hands and neck.

The General experienced a moment of fear for the first time since the war started. He quickly got over the shock of seeing an elf Artemis and quelled the fear best he could. "I can see now why you betrayed your race," he started motioning towards Holly, "but why become one of these disgusting, unnatural creatures?"

Holly was about ready to beat the men within an inch of his life, but Artemis stepped in between her and the cell. "Please General this disgusting creatures as you'd call us are eons ahead of us both technologically and evolutionary. It is the humans that are destroying this planet and once this war is over we will remedy the damage done and protect this planet, but unlike you my dear General we will work alongside humans."

"Please Artemis that would never happen, humans will fight you fairies forever. They'll never stop and it will continue for centuries."

Holly stepped forward remarkably calm when she spoke, "well it's a good thing a fairy's natural life span is a couple centuries long huh Artemis." A wide grin spread across Holly's face as she saw the Generals reaction to this.

"Right you are my dear, and don't forget that Ireland is to become the first above ground fairy country," Artemis smiled back grabbing Holly's hand. "Shall we be off? Lots to do and plan," the couple left the General with that leaving him to his defeat.

It was true, while still believed dead elf Artemis made a stop at the Irish capital. Because of the Irish close relation to magic they were happy to give control of the country to the People. The agreement was one that made history; Ireland would keep its name and be run by Fairies. The humans in Ireland didn't have to leave in fact were encouraged to stay and the human government in place would be given the authority to speak for the humans and cooperate with the Fairy government.

**Paris, France**

Commander Johnson was deliberating with the men, news of the Generals capture, the retaking of Tara by the fairies, and a strong human force supporting them had just reached them.

"What are we to do with the General captured?" One commander asked.

"What does it matter we were going to do away with him anyway," Johnson snapped.

"We no longer need him Sir, and we have still have our forces and allies help. We can still fulfill our plans it'll just take longer with the Fairy people still in the way." Everyone muttered in agreement, what these men were truly after was a weapon situated designed by Opal Koboi.

Upon closer inspection of Commander Johnson you would see slight raged edging around his retinas. He had in fact been mesmerized years before, by Opal during the time of the B'wa Kell Goblin rebellion. His orders were simple, retrieve the device and activate it on the ground of oldest Oak where a fairy would perform the ritual. To the Commander it didn't matter what happened to the fairy people but only they knew where the tree was.

**Foaly's Home**

Artemis had been outside Foaly's place for about an hour, pacing and thinking. Caballine finally noticed Artemis outside and went to get him, "well this is a surprise Artemis, what brings you here?"

Artemis took a moment nervous about what he needed, "yes there is something I would like to ask you and your husband if you don't mind."

"Of course come in, Foaly is working in his lab."

Artemis followed Caballine into the centaur home and down to Foaly's lab. She didn't bother knocking and simply entered the mess of equipment and partially finished experiments that Foaly called his lab. "Dear are you in here? Artemis is here he has something to ask us?"

"Us? Don't you mean me darling?"

"Not everything you can answer yourself," Artemis answered receiving a laugh and smile of acceptance from Caballine.

Foaly worked his way from his half buried computer over to his waiting wife and fellow genius guest. "Alrighty than, what can my wife and I do, that the great Artemis Fowl can't do himself," he asked trying to get Artemis back.

"Well I do need help but right now I require some delicate information about fairies."

Artemis's hesitation didn't go unnoticed by the couple and had piqued there interest. "Something Holly can't help you out with?" Caballine asked suspiciously.

"The information I need is involves Holly in a way . . . she can't find out, not yet at least."

"Out with it what you need?" Foaly asked getting impatient; wanting to know what would cause Artemis to act in such a way.

"Well . . . I need to know how to perform a specific fairy ritual," Artemis stopped and took a deep breath, "a wedding ritual to be exact."


	19. Chapter 19

**This Chapter gets a little cheesy in the love aspect.**

Fairies had many rituals that would be performed throughout one's life. The first being when a child Fairy could complete the magic renewal ritual by themselves for the first time. The next being attaining the human equivalent of a high school diploma, after that was a tradition usually only practiced by elves now, was to spend a short time at police plaza learning how to operate within the law. The last two were the most complicated and held in the highest regard. The last sacred was burial ritual, preformed just like the magic ritual except instead of burying and acorn the fairy who passed was buried, his spirit and magic returned to the Earth.

The wedding ritual was the one Artemis needed to know now, and was probably the most beautiful and sacred ritual preformed by the People. It was more the uniting of two people; it bonded them spiritually and magically. If one had magic so did the other, together bonded fairies could combine their powers to increasing their magical powers and field.

Caballine explained the ritual to Artemis in great detail for him, being centaurs they went through a different ritual but they knew the elfin process as well. No rings were needed the ritual created an aurora around the two that magical creatures could feel, for others though a physical mark unique to the couple was produced on the back of the left hand for all to see. Even with no ring a proposal was of course still necessary.

**Fowl Manor**

With most of the Generals force moved elsewhere, for now the war was at a standstill, only small skirmishes in Europe as Fairies moved to recapture the destroyed Fair Forts, as well as making the Irish Fairy country a world power. Holly and Artemis were walking around what remained of Fowl Manor. Most of the medieval wall had been destroyed, the house also took significant damage, holes in the roof and walls and almost the entire left wing of the house had collapsed. Artemis looked over all the damage sadness filled his eyes as Holly did her best to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry Artemis, we'll rebuild it," she said squeezing Artemis hand.

"I know Holly, we will," he started looking to Holly, "we'll need a place to live after all in our new country."

"We, huh?" Holly answered back smiling.

"Of course, we can also keep your place in Heaven too of course. I'm sure my parents would like to stay in the Manor still and we can watch over it."

"Oh we are living together now too are we?" Holly was laughing at Artemis so casually saying such things.

"It may not be mating season yet but we would need to be together to raise our children," that stopped Holly dead in her tracks. Holly's voice was shaking and her emotions were between shock and pure joy, "our children? Artemis . . ."

Before she could continue Artemis was kissing her, and upon breaking the kiss he got on one knee. Not usual necessary for a Fairy proposal with no ring, but Artemis was on one knee holding Holly's hands. Holly was in shock and happy with tears streaming down her face, her whole body was shaking and if Artemis wasn't standing there she probably would have fainted again.

"Holly Short, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest elf above or below ground and marry me?"

Holly's voice was shaking almost beyond control but she was able to answer, "Yes, oh yes Artemis I will!" Artemis pulled Holly into his embrace and kissed her passionately, which she returned gladly.

"I know its short notice but Holly the ceremony is ready, we can perform it at the end of the week on the night of the full moon."

Holly regained control of herself finally, "how did you find out about the marriage ritual . . . wait, this Friday?!"

Artemis chuckled when Holly took a second to catch his words, "Foaly and Caballine filled me in when I asked them, and yes love, a magic moon is this Friday and Caballine and Juliet have prepared everything. The old oak here in the back of the Manor was untouched from the battles we can have it here, and also do you happen to know the date of this Friday?"

Once again surprise took Holly at the preparation Artemis did for her and she was extremely happy, "yeah I know it why?"

"It's the anniversary of the very first day we met," Artemis shifted uneasily, "when I kidnapped you."

Holly held back laughter; she knew Artemis still felt bad about what he did. She kissed him gently, "I'd love for it to be this Friday Arty," she looked into his eyes filled with happiness, "you're an evil genius Artemis Fowl, but despite everything you're mine."

"If it means being with you forever, I think I can live with that." The two smiled holding each other for what felt like hours to them.

**French Countryside **

The Commander was looking at the odd cube shaped device; he kept it nearby him at all times. All Opal told him under the Mesmer was to use the device if she wasn't queen of the world by now. He had no idea what it was or what it did he just needed to find out which tree to bury it under so it could activate.

Opal like Artemis always planned ahead but her twisted mind either benefited her or everyone had to suffer. She built the device as a fall back if she failed, the Mud Men would bury the device and it would corrupt the world's magic. No elf would be able to revive from the ritual and if they tried they would become infected with a magic that would destroy them from the inside.

Johnson didn't know this though he knew it would hurt the fairy people but the repercussions to the humans would be just as devastating their connection to the world would be severed and ideas of saving the planet would all but disappear. They would destroy the world faster and lead to an eventual death to all life on the planet.


	20. Chapter 20

**Friday night 1 hour before Midnight**

Holly was nervous and jittery in just under an hour she would be married to Artemis Fowl. She was of course happy to be so, but they had to perform the ceremony it was like any other ritual but they would both plant the same acorn. One hand each holding the seed the other holding their beloveds hand. Fairy tradition didn't usually involve a honeymoon but Artemis promised her that once the war had ended and everything settled down that they would have one.

Artemis kept his calm cool appearance on the outside but he too was nervous and excited about what was to happen tonight. _I wish Butler could see me now. _Juliet entered his room and answered as if reading his thoughts, "wow Artemis you look great, I bet Butler is laughing right now at how much you've changed. Besides switching species I mean."

"Thanks Juliet I feel different and as much as credit goes to Butler. It is because of Holly that I stand as the man I am today." With that Artemis and Juliet left to wait by the Oak.

Artemis's family had been hiding in a fairy-supporting country since the start of the war, but now they were home to witness their son and bride come together. "Oh Arty you look absolutely stunning," his mother said as she smothered her 3ft tall son. "Let him breathe dear, I'm sure Holly would like to keep him after everything that's happened," his father said coming to his rescue.

"Thank you father," Artemis returned his mothers hug before turning to his twin brothers who were now just taller than him. This was the first time the twins had seen their older brother's new form, and they were quite interested.

"Why are you so small Artemis? Are you younger than us now?" Beckett asked.

"I'm small because I'm a fairy like Holly now, and no actually technically I'm older then mom and dad now, and I'm still young I'll watch over you and Myles." He smiled at his brothers as they continued to gain interest in what Artemis told them. Though Myles had to hide a bit of annoyance that he wouldn't be able to surpass his older brother since he'd live longer now.

**30 minutes till midnight**

Holly walked out of the manor to the cool night air, the moon completely filled the sky, and every fairy would be able to feel the magic of the night. Holly with Caballine made their way to the oak tree where their friends were waiting. Foaly, Juliet, Kelp, Mulch, men and women they'd become close to during the war, and of course Artemis's family.

Holly walked straight to Artemis who was waiting by the base of the tree. "You look absolutely stunning Holly."

"You make a pretty good looking fairy yourself Arty." The two exchanged teasing smiles. "Shall we then?" Holly asked nervously but excited.

"Yes lets," Artemis grabbed Holly's hand and they picked up the waiting acorn. It had already been chosen earlier that day and placed at the base of the tree for the two to plant together.

Together they said, "We Artemis Fowl and Holly Short return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is our right," similar to the normal ritual but ended with, "bond our gift and make it one." At first nothing happened, but then the sparks began to flow they trailed up the pairs arms and around filling their bodies full of magic momentarily lifting them off the ground as the magic bonded their spirits. When it was over Holly and Artemis were exhausted and smoked trailed from their bodies but it was done the two had preformed the ritual a very powerful one.

The two looked to their left hands and saw the symbol of their bond, an acorn with a raven flying in the middle.

Holly and Artemis just looked at each other in an almost trance like state, but were awaken when Juliet yelled, "kiss the bride Arty!" Everyone cheered them on, and so Artemis stood up and pulled Holly up with him and kissed her. Their friends and family cheered and clapped humans and fairies together. While technically an elf now, performing the ritual with Artemis still set a precedent for the whole world, Mud Men and Fairies could in fact live together in peace.


End file.
